Re Boot
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Andai waktu bisa diulangi... persahabatan Kuroko-Kagami-Aomine. My first fanfic! WARNING! Typo, OOC, gaje. Cover bukan milik Rain! UPDATE sequel ReBoot!
1. ZERO

**Re Boot**

_andai waktu bisa diulang..._

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Song **: **Re Boot** by **Jimmy Thumb P, Hatsune ****Miku, Megurine Luka, Samune Zimi**

**First fic** by **ME, hari-slalu-mau-hujan**

**Genre :** friendship, ragedy, hurt, comfort

**Warning!** Typo, OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Langit sore terlihat jelas dari bukit. Semburat sinar jingga dari ufuk barat membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Dua orang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 13 tahun tengah asyik mengobrol, saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Sampai mereka mendengar langkah kaki. Mendekat. Semakin keras.

"Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun!" suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Kedua anak yang dipanggil menoleh. Mereka melihat Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum dihadapan mereka.

"Tetsu, kau lama sekali..." keluh Aomine, "Aku sudah menunggu dari jam 2 siang tadi."

"Bukannya kita janjian ketemu jam 4 sore?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Eh, iya juga, ya." Aomine teringat.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting, kita sudah ngumpul semua. Jadi, Kuroko, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Kagami.

"Tunggu, ya," Kuroko merogoh tasnya, "Ah, ini dia!"

Bocah bersurai _baby blue _itu mengeluarkan 3 benda kecil-seukuran gantungan kunci-berbentuk bola basket.

"Waaahh... Keren! Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan lambang persahabatan kita?" usul Kagami. Kedua sahabatnya langsung mengangguk.

"Untuk menunjukkan kalau kita adalah sahabat, selamanya!" janji mereka, sambil mengangkat gantungan kunci masing-masing.

.

**まだ少し暗い部屋 魔法使いが降りて**

**"さよなら"とだけ告げた**

**季節の無い日々が重なり始めたときを**

**まだ覚えているよ**

**.**

_Into this still, dark room, a magician magically appears_

_Only to say his final goodbye to me_

_That day the seasons froze, the days piled up like snow,_

_I still remember it you know?_

.

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah, ketiga bocah itu pulang bersama. Kemudian, tiba-tiba, Kuroko berhenti berjalan. Bocah itu menatap sebuah toko es krim dengan tatapan ingin.

Aomine menatapnya heran, "Kenapa kau, Tetsu?"

"A, ah, tidak. Aku hanya... ingin makan es krim, mungkin? Etto, ya, begitulah..." balas Kuroko malu-malu.

"Heh, kalau mau, bilang dong!" kata Kagami. Bocah bermanik_maroon _itu berlari ke toko, disusul oleh Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Nah, ayo pilih es krim yang kau ingin, Kuroko. Aomine juga." kata Kagami. Mata Aomine langsung berbinar, dan secepat kilat dia mengambil sebungkus es krim rasa coklat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kah, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko memastikan. Kagami mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu." Kagami mendorong Kuroko agar lebih dekat hingga bisa menjangkau es krim dalam freezer tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun!" kata Kuroko gembira.

"Yosh! Ayo lanjut! Aku harus pulang cepat, nih. Aku punya setumpuk PR yang harus dikerjakan!" kata Aomine setelah Kagami membayar es krim yang dibelimoleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kagami-kun tidak beli juga?" tanya Kuroko.

"Beli, kok. Nih!" Kagami menunjuk es krim di tangannya.

"Wah, kau beli es krim rasa apa tuh? Bagi dong!" kata Aomine.

"Silahkan.." sahut Kagami, menyodorkan es krimnya ke Aomine. Dengan cepat, bocah berambut _navy _itu menjilat es krim yang lezat tersebut.

"Wah, benar-benar enak!" Aomine berseru memuji, "Pilihanmu memang bagus!" tangannya menepuk bahu Kagami agak keras. Akibatnya, es krim tersebut terlempar dan terjatuh di lumpur.

"Eh..." Aomine merasa bersalah. Dia menatap Kagami yang terdiam melihat es krimnya. Detik berikutnya, bocah itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terdorong ke belakang.

"KAU INI! Padahal sudah kubelikan es krim menggunakan uangku! Aku membelikannya padahal itu uang sakuku selama seminggu!" teriak Kagami marah.

Aomine langsung naik darah dan membalas terjangan tadi, "Kau juga salah! Siapa suruh kau mentraktir kami? Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu!"

Kedua saling pukul dan dorong. Kuroko berusaha melerai ketika melihat gantungan kunci milik Aomine yang selama ini selalu tergantung rapi di tasnya terlepas dan jatuh di jalan raya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kuroko berlari untuk mengambil gantungan kunci tersebut. Tepat saat sebuah truk besar melintas.

"KUROKO!""TETSU!"

BRAAKKKK!

Terlambat.

Tubuh kecil Kuroko terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat awal. Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah segar yang keluar. Gantungan kunci itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Seperti persahabatan mereka, terlepas begitu saja.

.

**「好きな色で飾りつけてごらんよ」**

**一つ一つ絡ませては解いた**

**焦がれていたことに気付く前に**

**僕らは完成を恐れて遠ざけてた**

.

_"I decorated it in your favorite color, you see!"_

_But those bonds were unwound so now you're not connected to me_

_But before we realized all that we wanted_

_We were too afraid, too unsure,_

_now we're too late, there's nothing for us anymore._

.

Kagami dan Aomine terduduk didepan makam Kuroko. Terdiam. Menyesali kepergian sahabat mereka yang pendiam tapi baik hati itu. Ingin sekali mereka memutar waktu. Tapi apa daya? Semua telah terjadi, tak akan bisa diulangi lagi.

Ditengah kesunyian itu, Kagami akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ini semua salahmu." katanya dingin. Berusaha menahan perasaan yang meluap-luap dihatinya. Tapi amarahnya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK MENEPUKKU SEPERTI ITU, MAKA HAL INI TERJADI! KALAU KAU TAHU, SEBENARNYA AKU INGIN SEKALI KAU YANG MATI! TAPI KENAPA?! KENAPA HARUS KUROKO?! KENAPA HARUS DIA?!"

Aomine tentu saja merasa sangat marah, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya terlalu sedih atas kepergian Kuroko dan terlalu marah karena tuduhan Kagami.

Kalau saja mereka menyadari, tindakan mereka justru membuat Kuroko tak tenang, sehingga dia muncul kembali di dunia sebagai roh. Kuroko kaget dengan perubahan sikap kedua sahabatnya. Andai dia ada di situ...

.

**今は白黒の舞台から電子の夢を見てる**

**再生を祈った足音**

**そして褪めていた四次元はその色を変え**

**産声を上げた**

.

_Now, standing on this black and white stage,_

_ I watch this electronic dream play,_

_Praying that I could be reborn again, but then_

_The fading fourth dimension, I'll fill with color again_

_So something new can come along._

.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa berat untuk dijalankan.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk saling mendiamkan. Kagami mencari teman lain untuk menggantikan Aomine, dan dia bertemu dengan Himuro Tatsuya, seorang anak laki-laki yang populer dikalangan perempuan. Keduanya menjalin persahabatan berdua. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya tak seperti yang dulu...

Aomine kembali bersama Momoi Satsuki, temannya sejak kecil, dan dia sering mengganggu Kise Ryouta, teman sekelasnya. Tapi bohong kalau dia bilang dia tak merindukan indahnya persahabatan mereka dulu. Kadang Aomine mencoba untuk melupakannya, tapi hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu. Berat baginya untuk melupakan kenangan manis tersebut.

Begitulah keseharian mereka. Kuroko sangat ingin menyatukan kembali kedua sahabatnya. Tapi, bisa apa dia? Toh dia tidak akan didengar, dilihat pun tidak. Mimpinya terasa susah sekali untuk diwujudkan. Kuroko hanya bisa berharap, keajaiban mengubah semuanya.

.

**いつも通りの風景は逃げ道を塞いで**

**その陽を夜明けに弾いた**

**季節の無い日々が際限無く続いてく**

**そんな気がしてるんだ**

.

_My regular, everyday routine, keeps me from escaping_

_It even blocks the sunlight at dawn_

_These season-less, empty monochrome days,_

_Continue on leaving me in a haze,_

_Or maybe it just feels that way._

.

5 tahun berlalu tanpa kemajuan.

Sebagai roh, fisik Kuroko tidak tumbuh ataupun berkembang, sehingga dia masih tetap berwujud sebagai bocah laki-laki berusia 13 tahun. Dan selama 5 tahun itu, dia menunggu keajaiban tanpa tahu pasti kapan datangnya.

Jujur, Kuroko lelah dengan semua itu. Sangat lelah. Kalau saja ada yang bisa dilakukannya, mungkin dia bisa lebih baik. Tapi sebagai roh, tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Kuroko benar-benar tak tahan. Ingin dia melepaskan diri dari masalah tersebut, tapi dia merasa itu akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Karena itu dia mencoba untuk bertahan.

.

Mungkin waktu 5 tahun sudah terlalu lama bagi Kuroko untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Saat Kuroko siap untuk menyerah, seseorang lewat didepannya.

Seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Sosok laki-laki tegap, berambut navy yang dipotong pendek, memakai gakuran dan menjinjing sebuah tas kerja berwarna hitam.

Laki-laki itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah universitas besar. Dengan langkah santai, dia melewati kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar di depan sebuah papan pengumuman. Matanya menjelajahi papan pengumuman itu dengan saksama. Ah, itu dia. Matanya menangkap sederet tulisan kanji yang dicarinya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kuroko yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti laki-laki tersebut melihat sebuah poster besar tentang olahraga di papan pengumuman tersebut. Manik sapphirenya tak berkedip melihat sebuah bola jingga bergaris hitam terlukis dengan indahnya di poster tersebut. Sebuah...

...bola basket.

Sebelum tangannya menyentuh gambar tersebut, laki-laki yang diikutinya sudah berjalan menelusuri koridor. Kuroko segera menyusulnya. Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu berhenti. Kali ini didepan sebuah pintu. Mata Kuroko melirik sederet tulisan kanji yang ditempel di daun pintu.

"Ruang Klub Basket Putra"

Tangan laki-laki itu bergerak, meraih gagang pintu. Membukanya hingga menimbulkan suara derak kecil. Dan dia tertegun.

Bukan karena mendengar bunyi pintu, melainkan karena matanya menangkap sosok yang menunggunya di balik pintu.

1 detik, 2 detik... Aomine sudah hilang dari balik pintu.

.

Aomine berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga dia merasa tangannya tertahan. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati sosok yang selama ini dijauhinya menangkap tangannya, menahannya.

Kagami.

.

"Ah, hei. Aomine... Emm, aku jarang melihatmu lagi." ucapnya berbasa-basi.

"Ya, dan kita jarang berkomunikasi, walaupun kita satu universitas." sahut Aomine dingin. Kagami tersenyum getir.

"Kau masih ingat, kah? Hari itu, saat aku seenaknya menuduhmu atas kesalahanku-" perkataannya dipotong oleh ucapan Aomine.

"Itu bukan salahmu." nadanya melunak.

Kagami menelan ludah, "Ya, jadi... Kau tahu. Sudah 5 tahun kita tidak menyapa. Walau begitu, aku tak bisa melupakan kenangan kita dulu. Aku... Ergh, aku ingin... Aku ingin berbaikan, denganmu."

Aomine tertawa renyah, "Bukan mau. Tapi HARUS."

Keduanya berpelukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kuroko yang juga menyaksikan kejadian tersebut menangis. Tangisan bahagia.

Harapannya telah terwujud.

.

**明かされた真実はどこか期待外れ**

**哀しみを纏った陽炎**

**いつも完成を恐れては閉ざしたストーリー**

**開いたその続きは――**

.

_When we finally saw through the mist,_

_The truth it disappointed a bit_

_Behind all our pride_

_We still feel grief inside_

_We know now, even if we're too afraid or unsure,_

_It's never too late to hope for something more..._

.

Malamnya, Kagami dan Aomine pergi ke bukit tempat mereka mengucapkan janji dulu.

"Hei, Aomine..."

"Huh?"

"Apa kau masih menyimpan, benda ini?" Kagami memegang liontin kalung rantainya yang berbentuk seperti bola basket.

"Hah. Tentu saja." Aomine menunjukkan jam tangannya. Sebuah gantungan kunci basket tergantung di sana.

Sementara itu, Kuroko tersenyum di belakang mereka. Menyadari kalau dia sudah siap untuk pergi. Bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan beberapa kata, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang.

Kata terakhirnya didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka menoleh, mendapati kekosongan di belakang mereka.

Menyadari sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum.

.

**白黒の舞台から電子の夢を見てる**

**再生を祈った足音**

**そして褪めていた四次元はその色を変え**

**産声を上げた**

**.**

_Now, standing on this black and white stage,_

_ I watch this electronic dream play,_

_Praying that I could be reborn again, but then_

_The fading fourth dimension, I'll fill with color again_

_So something new can come along._

**.**

**.:OWARI:.**

Aaa, minna, makasih ya sudah mau baca /_pelukreaders_ /_ditendang_

Ini fic pertamaku, yang sangat gaje dan agak typo, serta gak kerasa sedihnya /_pundung_

Yaa, Rain buat cerita ini saat langit mendung dan berguntur-guntur, pas banget dengan suasana hati Rain saat membuatnya /_ngambilsaputangan_

Dan, akhir kata, Rain mohon bantuannya melalui review minna-san. Tapi nggak pun gak apa, Rain gak memaksa

Oh ya, tambahan, kabar baiknya, Rain berbaik hati ingin membuat **sequel** dari Re Boot ini. Well, baru sebatas ide, tapi udah mulai Rain kerjakan. Jadi mungkin bentar lagi Rain akan post-kan

Nah, itu saja yang mau Rain sampaikan. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! /_lambailalukabur_


	2. Sequel

Re Boot

_andai waktu bisa diulang..._

.

Kuroko no Basket Fanfic

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Song : Re Boot by Jimmy Thumb P, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Samune Zimi

First fic by ME, hari-slalu-mau-hujan

Genre : friendship, tragedy, hurt, comfort

Warning! Typo, OOC, gaje, bahasa belepotan

.

HAPPY READING!

.

1 tahun sejak kedua sahabat itu kembali berbaikan.

"Nih, Aomine." Kagami menyodorkan sebungkus es krim coklat. Aomine menerimanya dengan senang. Keduanya meneruskan perjalanan sambil menikmati es krim dingin.

"Hey, kita udah sampai lho, di depan rumahmu." kata Aomine, begitu mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bercat putih. "Kau tinggal sendiri, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Boleh, kok." Kagami mengiyakan. Tangannya merogoh saku, lantas mengeluarkan kunci pintu. Dengan segera, dibukanya pintu rumahnya, lalu dipersilahkannya Aomine masuk.

"Duh, maaf berantakan, ya. Aku nggak sempat rapikan rumahku, tadi buru-buru ke sekolah." kata Kagami, melihat isi rumahnya yang terlihat agak berantakan. Setelah memberi isyarat agar Aomine duduk di sofa, Kagami masuk ke kamarnya lalu berganti baju.

"Hmmm, gak apa kok. Ini masih rapi dibanding rumahku. Hey, majalah apa itu?" Aomine langsung merebahkan diri di sofa sambil membuka-buka sebuah majalah olahraga, "Hmm, kau tidak punya majalah Mai-chan, ya, Kagami?"

"Nggak lah. Ngapain ngoleksi majalah begitu. Anu, maksudku bukan menyinggung," Kagami yang sudah selesai berpakaian berusaha menjelaskan. Aomine hanya mengangguk, tak peduli.

"Oh ya. Sore ini kita janji, kan, mau mengunjungi makam Ku.." omongan Kagami terputus. Seketika itu juga memori detik-detik kematian Kuroko terulang dalam benaknya.

"Ung. Satsuki menitipkan karangan bunga untuk Tetsu," Aomine melirik jam, "Hey, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Silahkan. Eh, kau bawa baju ganti?" tanya Kagami.

"Setiap hari bawa, kok. Aku sering ada pertemuan setelah kuliah. Jadi, kan gak mungkin aku datang ke pertemuan pakai baju bau keringat." tawa Aomine. Kagami ikut tertawa.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Aomine mengganti bajunya, kedua sahabat itu berjalan menuju tempat pemakaman Kuroko.

Aomine meletakkan karangan bunga dari Momoi dengan hati-hati, sementara Kagami sudah mulai berdoa. Aomine langsung mengikuti sahabatnya.

Setelah selesai berdoa, kedua pemuda itu mencabuti rumput liar di sekitar makam sahabat mereka. Saat sedang sibuk mencabut, ponsel Kagami berdering agak keras.

"Oh, panggilan masuk." Kagami segera mengangkat telepon.

"Dari siapa, hayoo.." Aomine menggoda, tapi Kagami tidak menggubrisnya.

"_Hello. Kagami is here. Oh, dad. How are you? Yeah, I'm fine here. What's wrong? Hmm... Wait. WHAT_?!" muka Kagami terlihat kaget.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Aomine, khawatir. Kagami menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dipahami oleh Aomine.

"_But, why? Dad, I haven't finished my lecture here. C'mon, dad. How about next year?_"

"Ada apa, sih?" Aomine menatap Kagami dengan muka tak sabar. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kagami menutup telepon genggamnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine menyelidik.

"Eh, kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya... ya, begitulah..." Kagami salah tingkah. Aomine menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sudah mulai malam, nih. Kita harus segera pulang." Kagami beranjak dari tempatnya, setengah menyeret Aomine.

"Hei, hei! Oke, kita pulang! Jangan menyeretku seperti itu!" Kagami tak peduli dengan protes dari Aomine. Dia terus menyeret Aomine hingga sampai di rumahnya.

.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kagami yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hmmm, burger teriyaki." balas Aomine malas. Kagami mengangguk, lalu mulai memasak. Dia bekerja dengan cepat, dan dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, 4 buah burger teriyaki sudah terhidang di meja bersama 2 piring spaghetti dengan saus bolognaise. Aroma sedap menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ittadakimasu." keduanya mulai menyantap makanan yang terhidang.

Setelah selesai makan, Kagami mencuci piring, sementara Aomine langsung berbaring di futon yang terbentang di lantai. Sambil berbaring, Aomine mencoba menebak, apa yang terjadi pada Kagami hingga dia tidak memberitahukan masalahnya. Tapi Aomine terlalu lelah. Akhirnya dia tertidur tanpa menemukan jawabannya.

Sebelum tidur, Kagami berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan pesan yang disampaikan oleh ayahnya. Tapi dia tak bisa. Kagami berbaring dengan gelisah. Dia tidak tidur sampai jam 1, hingga akhirnya matanya menutup saking capeknya memikirkan masalahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Aomine menguap malas. Dia menggeliat sejenak, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap. Menyadari kalau dia tidak sedang di kamarnya. Pemuda itu bangkit, dan pergi keluar untuk sarapan.

Sementara itu Kagami sudah bangun sedari tadi. Pemilik manik _maroon _itu sedang membuat sarapan untuknya dan Aomine. Dari sudut matanya, Kagami bisa melihat Aomine berjalan malas ke meja makan.

"Yo. Ini sarapanmu." sapa Kagami sambil menyodorkan piring berisi telur, roti, dan potongan daging panggang serta segelas jus jeruk. Seperti gaya hidup Amerika masih melekat dalam dirinya. Walaupun tak terbiasa dengan makanan tersebut, Aomine menyantapnya tanpa protes.

"Hey, apa ini sarapan sehari-harimu?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak setiap hari aku makan ini. Kadang aku menyantap sereal, pancake, donat, kadang hanya muffin. Dan aku biasa minum teh atau kopi di pagi hari." sahut Kagami.

"Hmm, kau jarang makan masakan Jepang, ya? Tidak kalah enak, lho. Misalnya, sup miso, nasi dengan nori, natto, dan sayuran acar," kata Aomine, memberi saran. Lidahnya masih belum terbiasa dengan makanan bergaya barat tersebut. "Oh, dan ikan segar itu lebih bergizi daripada ikan yang sudah dimasak. Segelas susu segar di pagi hari juga bagus untuk kerja otak. Tapi teh juga bagus."

"Hmm, aku menyantap masakan Jepang saat hari libur saja. Sebab masakan Jepang itu tidak simpel seperti masakan Amerika." balas Kagami. "Lagipula, hari ini aku agak sibuk. Jadi harus cepat pergi kuliah. Kau tidak mau dimarahi oleh dosen galak itu lagi, kan?"

Aomine menggeleng. Keduanya segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka dan pergi ke universitas dengan berjalan kaki.

Keduanya sampai di depan gerbang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 06.21. Lingkungan sekolah terlihat sepi. Angin bertiup melewati sela-sela dedaunan, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik misterius.

"Oke, kita berpisah di sini." Kagami pergi ke kelasnya, sementara Aomine berbelok, menuju kelas lain.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, Kagami pergi ke taman sekolah, menyendiri di sana. Teringat dengan pesan dari ayahnya. Berat rasanya untuk menyanggupinya. Pikirannya melayang ke percakapan mereka kemarin sore.

(Flashback : ON)

_"Hello. Kagami is here."_

_"Taiga, this is dad."_

_"Oh, dad. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine too. What's wrong?"_

_"I just want you to come back to America."_

_"Hmm... Wait. WHAT?!"_

_"Well, I want you to get a good school, like __Massachusetts Institute of Technology__, Harvard or Stanford University."_

_"But, why? Dad, I haven't finished my lecture here."_

_"I've made my decision, Taiga."_

_"C'mon, dad. How about next year?"_

_"The faster the better."_

_"Please, I beg of you.."_

_"Okay, then. I'll give you 31 days to stay in Japan. See you in August 31st, Taiga. Love you."_

_Klik!_

(Flashback : OFF)

"Yo!" sebuah suara menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu nyaris terlonjak kaget.

"Aomine! Jangan membuatku kaget!" sementara yang ditegur hanya memberi cengiran lebar.

"Nggak pulang?" tanya Aomine, beranjak duduk di samping Kagami.

"Ah, belum mau pulang..." balas Kagami.

"Hmm," Aomine menatap Kagami dengan malas. Kemudian sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya, "Hey. Mau _one-on-one_ sebelum pulang?"

Dan Kagami langsung berdiri.

.

.

.

Sore hari terasa agak panas. Ya, musim panas masih belum berakhir. Masih ada 1 bulan untuk menyelesaikannya. Di tengah teriknya cuaca musim panas, dua orang pemuda asyik bermain basket di sebuah lapangan basket terbuka.

Aomine dengan cepat mendribble bola menuju ring lawan, sementara Kagami membayanginya ketat. Sesekali bola itu berpindah tangan, kemudian berpindah lagi, dan seterusnya hingga masuk ke ring. Aomine menang, dengan skor 87-63.

"Hah, selamat, deh.." kata Kagami, kecapekan. Aomine hanya mendecih, kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak bermain serius?" Aomine berseru.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku terlihat tidak serius?" tanya Kagami.

"Sangat. Perolehan poin kita membuktikannya." kata Aomine. "Apa sih yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Dan Kagami tak bisa menjawab..

.

.

.

Kagami menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang. Ah, masalah semakin rumit saja. Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu merasakan rindu dengan kehadiran sahabat kecilnya yang selalu menjadi penengah dalam tiap masalah persahabatan mereka.

Kagami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Kuroko, walaupun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, dia berlari menuju tempat pemakaman. Rasa takut tak dipedulikan olehnya. Dia terus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam, begitu dirinya mendengar suara seseorang.

"Tetsu... aku punya masalah dengan Kagami. Dia.. seperti menyimpan rahasia dariku, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku jadi sering berprasangka buruk padanya, dan aku sering memarahinya. Aku khawatir, kalau dia membenciku karena itu. Aku ... Aku tidak mau pertengkaran itu terulang lagi, Tetsu! Bagaimana ini?"

'Aomine! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?' batin Kagami.

"Aku rasa tidak seharusnya aku membebanimu dengan hal seperti ini, Tetsu. Ini urusanku dan Kagami. Maafkan aku. Aku pergi sekarang, Tetsu." setelah menyelesaikan curhatnya, Aomine berdoa sebentar, kemudian berjalan pulang menjauhi makam Kuroko. Kagami yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik semak besar keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ternyata Aomine juga rindu dengan Kuroko." Kagami berlutut di samping makam sahabatnya. "Kuroko, aku punya masalah dengan Aomine. Aku punya rahasia yang tidak ingin kuberitahu kepadanya. Ini berawal dari telpon ayahku."

Dan Kagami mulai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku ingin kau membantu kami menyelesaikan masalah. Seperti dulu..." Kagami tersenyum pahit, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu mereka yang menyenangkan. Hingga hal itu terjadi. Walaupun 6 tahun sudah lewat, tapi kejadian itu masih membekas dalam diri Kagami, dan mungkin Aomine juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah menceritakan masalahnya pada Kuroko, Kagami segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

_Sepasang manik aquamarine menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tersenyum sendu._

.

.

.

Kagami menguap. Matanya mengerjap, kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, lantas beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak.

Kagami memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Aomine, yakni menyantap masakan Jepang. Tangannya bergerak lincah, memotong sayuran, lantas memasukkannya ke panci.

Setelah sarapannya selesai dimasak, Kagami pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kali ini dia menyantap sup miso, acar, dan segelas susu. Setelah itu, Kagami berangkat untuk sekolah.

"Hey, aku menunggumu daritadi." sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Aomine! Jangan membuatku kaget begitu!" seru Kagami. Aomine tertawa kecil.

"Hey, sore ini mau ke Maji Burger sama-sama?" tanyanya. Kagami mengangguk. Kedua sahabat itu berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

Sekolah terasa membosankan bagi Aomine. Pemuda itu terus-terusan melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Mendecih kecil. Waktu masih tersisa 1 jam lagi sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 tepat.

Akhirnya, sebelum Aomine benar-benar nekad kabur dari kelas, lonceng berbunyi keras.

'Bagus.' batin Aomine. Pemuda itu langsung meloncat dari kursinya dan berlari keluar, menuju kelas Kagami. Ternyata pelajaran di kelas itu belum selesai, hingga Aomine harus menunggu.

"Maaf, aku lama, ya?" tanya Kagami begitu melihat Aomine berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Sangat." balas Aomine, "Yuk, sebelum tempatnya penuh!" setengah menarik Kagami, Aomine berlari ke sebuah restoran siap saji di seberang jalan. Dengan lambang besar terpampang di depannya, Maji Burger.

"Wah, tempatnya penuh!" keluh Kagami. Sementara Aomine hanya diam, kemudian menarik tangan Kagami menuju ke tangga.

"Di atas aja, yuk." katanya pelan. Keduanya pun naik ke atas. Dan saat Kagami menginjakkan kakinya di lantai atas, lampu padam.

"Hey, Aomine! Kau di mana?" tanya Kagami, ketakutan. Hening menyahut. Kagami merinding. Matanya berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan.

Tep!

Sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di pundaknya. Kagami menoleh dan mendapati kekosongan di belakangnya. Pemuda itu semakin takut. "Aomine?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kagami menelan ludah.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, Kagami!"

"Heh?" seketika itu juga lampu menyala, dan menampakkan teman-temannya, dan bahkan senpainya di Seirin.

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya pemuda berambut _maroon_ itu.

"Tanggal 2 Agustus! Hari ulang tahunmu!" balas Aida Riko, pelatihnya dulu semasa SMA.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Taiga." ucap sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"Tatsuya!" seru Kagami tak percaya.

"Nih, kuenya! Potong! Potong!" seru Hyuuga Junpei, menyodorkan sebuah kue tart besar berhias krim lezat. Di kue itu tertulis 'Otanjoubi Omedetto!' yang dibuat menggunakan krim.

Kue bergambar baaket itu pun dipotong oleh Kagami. Potongan pertama dimakan olehnya sendiri. Potongan kedua diterima oleh Aomine, potongan ketiga dibeeikan pada Himuro, dan seterusnya hingga kue itu sisa setengah. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Aomine langsung melempar sisa kue itu ke muka Kagami.

"Hey, Aomine!" Kagami balas melempar. Akhirnya terjadi perang kue yang melibatkan semua undangan. Ruangan yang tadinya bersih dan rapi jadi kotor tak karuan. Tapi biarlah.

Itu adalah pesta paling menyenangkan bagi Kagami.

.

Begitu pulang, Kagami tidak langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu membersihkan diri, kemudian duduk di depan meja belajar, membaca sebuah buku pelajaran.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 ketika akhirnya Kagami menyerah. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk di depan meja belajar dan buku yang masih terbuka. Udara yang dingin tidak membuatnya berganti posisi, walaupun badannya agak menggigil.

_Seorang anak kecil berumur belasan memandanginya. Kemudian dia mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti Kagami yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bocah meninggalkan sebuah kotak berbungkus biru, sebelum dirinya menghilang dengan senyuman._

.

.

.

Kagami bangun.

"Hemm? Kotak apa ini?" dipandanginya kotak kecil berbungkus biru yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Kagami menatapnya bingung, lantas membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah liontin berbentuk bola basket tergeletak di dalamnya.

"Ini..." dengan cepat, ia mengenalinya. Liontin yang hilang sebulan lalu. Liontin persahabatan mereka. Diambilnya liontin itu, lalu disematkannya ke kalung rantainya.

Ternyata di bawah liontin itu ada sebuah surat kecil. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kagami langsung membacanya.

_'__誕生日おめでとう__, __Kagami-kun. Moga kau suka dengan hadiah dariku ini. Aku tahu Kagami-kun kehilangan benda ini sebulan yang lalu, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk memberikan punyaku. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberikanmu lebih._'

.

"Tch, bahkan kalau kau hanya memberiku surat itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Kuroko..."

.

.

.

Berhari-hari sejak pesta itu terjadi. Kagami gelisah. Hari keberangkatannya semakin dekat saja. Kagami masih bingung, bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Aomine. Dia khawatir sahabatnya itu akan kecewa. Tapi pastinya dia tidak ingin pergi tanpa pamit.

2 hari sebelum keberangkatannya.

Kagami sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bel rumahnya dibunyikan berulang-ulang oleh Aomine selama 1 jam.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan barang, Kagami pergi ke Maji Burger, untuk makan siang sekaligus berjalan-jalan. Dia makan dengan susah payah.

"Hey, Kagami!" Aomine muncul, menepuk bahunya.

Glek.

"Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali sampai tidak membukakan pintu untukku." kata Aomine, duduk di depan Kagami.

"Eh? Kau ada berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

"Maaf, aku..." Kagami terdiam. Berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Aomine. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

.

Satu hari sebelum hari keberangkatannya.

"Hey, Kagami. Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Aomine. Kagami mengiyakan saja, dan keduanya pun mulai mengitari Tokyo hingga siang.

"Besok hari ulang tahunku. Kira-kira akan ada kejutan apa, ya?" gumam Aomine. Kagami menahan napas. Besok, ulang tahun sahabatnya! Dia akan pergi meninggalkan Aomine di hari ulang tahunnya!

"Kagami akan memberiku hadiah apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Emm, mungkin basket?" balas Kagami, gugup.

"Hmm, boleh juga sih." Aomine menyeringai. "Hey, bagaimana kalau tiket _one-on-one _melawanmu?"

"Ya, kita lihatlah nanti." Kagami hanya bisa memberi Aomine sebuah senyuman terpaksa. Tapi Aomine tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

Sorenya, Kagami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Kuroko sebelum sehari sebelum keberangkatannya. Diletakkannya sebuah karangan bunga berwarna biru cerah. Kagami menghela nafas.

"Kuroko, tolong jaga Aomine selama aku pergi..." pintanya. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi. Meninggalkan tempat pemakaman itu sendiri.

.

.

.

31 Agustus.

Hari itu telah tiba.

Dengan langkah agak terpaksa, Kagami membawa barangnya masuk ke sebuah taksi berwarna biru yang sudah dipesan oleh ayahnya. Biru, seperti warna mata sahabatnya.

Setelah semua telah siap, taksi biru itu melesat menuju bandara Narita. Kagami hanya bisa menatap sedih setiap bangunan yang dilewatinya.

"_I'll miss you, Taiga._" kata Himuro yang mengantar.

"_Me too. Take care!_" Kagami memeluk Himuro.

"_I will. Please be careful, Taiga._"

Kagami mendesah. Tangannya bergerak, mengambil teleponnya yang bergetar sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

KLIK!

Aomine.

Kagami menelan ludah. Dengan cepat ditekannya tombol _decline_. Dia merasa tidak siap menghadapi sahabatnya itu.

.

"Cih. Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Aomine mengeluh. Dicobanya untuk menelpon ulang, tapi tak ada jawaban.

.

Kagami masuk ke badan pesawat, lantas duduk di kursi. Dipandanginya pemandangan dari jendela kecil pesawat tersebut. Pemuda itu melamun menatap birunya langit Tokyo dengan perasaan sedih.

"Selamat tinggal, Jepang."

.

"Dasar Bakagami! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal?!" manik safirnya berkilat marah, tapi setengahnya mencerminkan rasa sedih yang amat dalam. Pemuda itu langsung berlari tergesa-gesa, memasang sepatunya, mengambil sepedanya lantas pergi ke bandara.

Mengharapkan kesempatan untuk melihat sahabatnya terakhir kali.

.

.

.

**#OWARI#**

Kyaaa, akhirnya selesai juga sequel dari ReBoot yang Rain janjikan

Bagaimana pendapat minna-san?

Oh ya, maaf kalau Rain jarang membuat fic lagi

Lagi sibuk persiapan US, nih. Sekali lagi maaf ya!

Anyway, mind to **review**?


End file.
